pr cinta
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon yang kesusahan akan prnya pun meminta bantuan senior sekaligus sahabatnya, Killua. tak disangka kalau permintaan ini mengubah hubungan mereka. KilluaxFemGon Gaje dan short fic


Di suatu siang di sekolah Hunter, Gon yang lagi kesusahan ama prnya pun mulai minta bantuan sahabat seniornya yang lebih tua setahun darinya, Killua yang jenius dan no 1 di kelasnya.

"Killua~" Panggil Gon dengan senang saat melihat Killua yang sedang melihat langit di atap beranda sekolah.

"Ah Gon, ada apa?" tanya Killua, melihat sahabat sekaligus gadis yang disukainya.

"Aku baru dapat pr dan prnya susah, jadi bisa bantu enggak, Killua? Please~ aku traktir es krim deh" ucap Gon dengan mata puppy eyesnya, disertai muka manis yang sangat imut, membuat Killua bener-bener gak tega buat menolak ajakan itu. Toh meski gak pake puppy eyes pun, Killua bakal senang hati mau ngebantu kok.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu" ucap Killua sambil tersenyum.

"Waii~ Terimakasih Killua~" ucap Gon dengan senang sambil meluk Killua.

`Ah, kenapa ini anak harus punya kebiasaan untuk meluk orang kalau terharu sih? Kesel juga' pikir Killua yang seneng dipeluk tapi tahu kalau aksi itu gak ada perasaan khusus.

Akhirnya setelah pulang sekolah, Gon pun mengundang Killua kerumahnya yang lagi sepi karena bibinya sedang pergi untuk berbelanja.

`Kenapa rumahnya harus sepi?' Killua pun jadi mikir kalau suasananya bakal kaku. Sebenarnya biasanya mereka berdua kalo berdua aja bisa ribut amat, tapi semenjak Killua menyadari perasaannya, dia pun jadi kebanyakan diem yang membuat Gon jadi sedikit khawatir.

Setelah ada meja belajar, minuman dan buku-buku serta alat tulis di atas meja. Mengerjakan Pr pun dimulai.

"Gon, harusnya kamu pakai rumus ini dan gunakan satuan kg untuk soal ini" ajar Killua sambil menunjuk rumus yang baru saja dia tulis.

"Ung~, satuan ini dan rumus ini?" Gon pun sudah mulai kesusahan.

"Terbalik Gon" Killua pun mulai sedikit geleng-geleng kepala.

Hanya beberapa menit, Gon pun mulai pusing ama pr fisika dan matematika ini.

"Gon, sekarang gunakan rumus ini lalu gunakan rumus yang ini, sudah kubilang kan?" tanya Killua.

"Maaf" suara Gon pun mulai pilu.

Killua pun mulai garuk-garuk kepala, agak bingung mau gimana ajarin Gon supaya lebih mudah mengerti. Sementara Gon pun takut Killua marah karena dari tadi dia gak ngerti.

"Gon, x dan y Ini bikin bingung kan? Kalau gitu kamu ganti saja supaya lebih ngerti seperti misalnya x itu apel atau y itu jeruk" ucap Killua.

"Hee~ Bisa begitu ya" Ucap Gon terkesima.

Tak disangka, cara ini berhasil. Gon pun bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah sekarang.

" simbol pi ini, kue pie!" ucap Gon dengan semangat.

"Iya-iya" Killua pun mulai takjub juga secara Gon mulai mengganti arti simbol matematikanya tapi nyatanya bener hasilnya.

"simbol s itu Shalnark!" ucap Gon dengan semangat lagi.

"Heh?!" ucap Killua kaget tapi dalam hati kesal juga karena nama cowok lain disebut di hadapannya.

"simbol v itu Veze!" Gon pun bener-bener lancar ngerjain tugasnya

"O- ok?" Killua yang tidak mengerti sekarang, atas pengartian simbol yang diberitahu Gon. Gimana caranya bisa betul semua ntu lewat rumus pula.

Dimulailah debat ganti nama rumus tersebut.

"simbol P itu Palm"

"Yang terlihat seperti Sadako ntu?!"

" L itu Lippo"

" Napa harus nama guru gila ntu?"

" g itu Goreinu"

" si guru olahraga gak becus ntu?"

" A itu Alluka"

"Kuterima"

" m itu Meruem"

" bakal marah dia, yang raja tapi satuannya cuma meter doank"

" t itu Tonpa"

"Gak tinggi dia"

"kg itu KilluaGon!"

" kita- APA?"

Oke, langsunglah Killua ntu jadi shock. Satuan kg itu mereka berdua? Ini benar-benar gak disangka.

"Kenapa kg itu KilluaGon?" Tanya Killua dengan serius karena ini mempertaruhkan persahabatan mereka.

"Karena, aku ingin kita terus bersama, lebih dari sahabat, boleh kan? Ucap Gon, dengan malu-malu dan sedikit menahan tangis.

"…."

Speechless.

Yang pasti, semenjak kejadian pr ntu, sang kg yang pasti bukan kilogram melainkan KilluaGon sudah tersebar kabarnya kalau mereka sudah berpacaran. Tak disangka, satuan matematika membuat mereka bersama, satu kesimpulan yang Killua dapatkan.

Dia bersyukur karena seseorang telah menciptakan kg


End file.
